


Future

by PriestBootylicious



Series: Nagikae week 2018 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Nagikae week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestBootylicious/pseuds/PriestBootylicious
Summary: Written for day one of Nagikae week.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nagikae week everyone. Here's to day one: Future.

It's quiet in the Shiota household.  Nagisa is blissfully asleep.  He couldn't remember what sleeping in felt like. Akari, otherwise known as Haruna Mase, also known as Kayano Kaede snuggled herself closer to Nagisa.  Both adults were enjoying the relative peace and tranquility. Unfortunately for the two adults, such peace and tranquility was only temporary. 

 

An eight year old, blue haired ball of energy burst through the room. Followed by her more calm, six year old partner in crime. Who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Papa, Mama! Wake up,” The little girl shouted as she jumped on the bed.

 

Nagisa and Akari both groaned.  They didn't wanna move from the comfort of their bed and blankets. Their son crawled onto the bed and plopped himself down on his mother's lap.

 

“Mama. Wake up,” Akari’s son pleaded with her.

 

Both parents knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep in any longer.  Nagisa moved up into a sitting position and grabbed a hold of their rambunctious daughter.  Meanwhile Akari ran her hands through her son’s hair.

 

“What's got you so excited, kiddo,” Nagisa asked as his daughter was trying to escape his grasp.  

 

“We're going to the zoo today! Remember,” The small girl beamed at her father.

 

“Are you two excited to go to the zoo,” Akari asked as she continued to pet her son’s head.

 

“Yeah,” both children shouted.

 

“I wanna see the penguins,” Their son proclaimed 

 

“I wanna see the tigers,” Their daughter exclaimed.

 

“Alright we'll go to the zoo. Let mommy and daddy get dressed.”

 

“Okay,” both children nodded as they left the room.

 

Both parents got out of bed and began to get ready. 

 

It was mid December. Christmas was two weeks away. Nagisa put on a blue and white polo striped shirt along with a pair of jeans and a black overcoat.

 

“We should probably put on the usual disguises,” Akari commented as she finished putting on her lipstick.  She was wearing a pair of sunglasses along with a red coat and a black skirt and a yellow shirt underneath.

 

“Yeah,” Nagisa agreed as he put on a gray baseball cap, “We shouldn't keep Mizuki and Kiyoshi waiting too long.”

  
  


Both parents stepped out and got their children dressed for the zoo.  Mizuki was wearing a pink hoodie with a pair of jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Kiyoshi had on a grey hoodie with a picture of an octopus in the middle along with a pair of brown pants and a pair of blue sneakers.

 

“Alright, everyone! Forward march to the zoo,” Mizuki exclaimed as she held her father’s hand. Kiyoshi pumped his free hand excitedly.  Both parents shared a knowing smile.

 

The family of four approached the entrance to Ueno Zoo. Nagisa handed the receptionist the money for the tickets and thanked her.

 

Soon both parents were being pulled by their children as they went from exhibit to exhibit.  The children looked in awe and amazement at the various animals they encountered.

 

Kiyoshi stared in silent reverence at the majestic penguins.  Mizuki squealed as she saw them waddle around.

 

“Look at the penguins, mommy,” The little girl exclaimed.

 

“They're very cute,” Akari commented as she picked up her daughter.

 

“Yeah, I like how they walk.”

 

“The penguins are pretty cool huh,” Nagisa commented to his son.

 

“So cool,” His son agreed.

 

Nagisa affectionately patted his son’s head. Soon both Mizuki and Kiyoshi were worn out from running around and looking at The various animals.  There was still one final exhibit left. The tigers.

 

As soon as Mizuki saw the tigers it was like her energy was magically restore.  She ran to the glass wall that protected her from the tigers. She practically beamed as she put her hand to the glass. The tiger responded by letting out a roar, startling the little girl.

 

“Did the tiger scare you,” Nagisa asked his daughter.

 

“I'm not scared at all,” Mizuki responded still shaking. Nagisa offered his hand. Mizuki readily accepted the comfort and held onto his hand.

 

“Definitely your mother's daughter,” Nagisa commented to himself.

 

Soon it was time to leave and say goodbye to the zoo.  As both parents carries their children on their shoulders they interlocked hands.

 

“Did you guys have fun,” Nagisa asked.

 

“Yeah,” both children responded enthusiastically.

 

“What was your favorite part,” Akari asked 

 

“The penguins,”Kiyoshi replied. Holding a penguin plushie.

 

“The tigers were super cool,” Mizuki replied. Holding her own tiger plushie.

 

“They were pretty cool, huh,” Nagisa engaged his daughter.

 

“The coolest,” Akari added.

 

The family finally made it home.  After getting both children ready for bed Akari and Nagisa found themselves relaxing in the living room.  Akari had her legs on Nagisa.  She was eating a couple strawberries.  Both were taking time to relax. Nagisa was massaging his wife's feet.

 

“It was nice to take the kids out,” Nagisa commented.

 

“It was even nicer to not be hounded by some stupid paparazzi,” Akari sighed.

 

“Never thought I'd have to avoid paparazzi when I was younger,” Nagisa chuckled. 

 

“You knew what you were signing up for when you married me,” Akari prodded her husband with her foot.

 

“I wouldn't trade it for the world. Besides we could only keep our relationship secret for so long.”

 

“We managed to keep it under wraps for four years.  I'm honestly impressed. Especially considering for the better part of one of those years I was bloated with Mizuki.”

 

“I think the first picture of us in the tabloids was about four months after  Mizuki was born.  We looked terrible.”

 

“We felt terrible. Mizuki had colic I remember.  I remember thinking that I wasn't going to be a good mother.”

 

“Look at you now.  Taking care of two wonderful children.”

 

“I do have a husband who helps a lot,” Akari smiled, “Back in middle school. Did you ever think this is where'd you be?”

 

“Akari if you would have told middle school me that I would be a teacher and married to one of my best friends with two kids; I'd have called you crazy.  That being said I'm glad things turned out the way they did.  Thank you Akari for everything you've given me. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Nagisa.  You've always been by my side.  That means more than you'll know.”

 

Eventually the two retreated to their bedroom.  All was quiet in the Shiota household.  Neither adult anticipated this future, but they wouldn't trade it for anything else.

  
  
  



End file.
